Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, such as, offering open source mapping platforms and map creation tools that allow users to add up-to-date data in real time to keep pace with a rapidly evolving landscape and urban environs. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for crowdsourced maps, wherein a user is presented with geo-satellite images of an area, on which a user may customize particular map elements by adding or deleting various features. However, the existing methods for customizing updated maps with map information, such as new routes and places of interest, generally are based on time consuming, labor-intensive processes of questionable reliability. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for effectively and efficiently validating user provided location information to build an accurate and reliable data platform tool.